Never enough time
by Obsessive Alice and Jasper fan
Summary: Alice gets sick and Jasper is really worried about her.... they go to the doctors to find out what is wrong and what they find shocks them.... Jasper leaves to find a cure but will he get back in time? what will happen to Alice? Will there love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

(Jasper POV)

As I stepped into the white room, I saw her lifeless body just laying there on the hospital bed. _**I had nothing now, my everything was gone and I was left behind as an empty shell.**_I quickly stumbled to her bedside and started to shake her lifeless body. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I yelled at the body knowing that she was gone but not really believing it. _**I mean she can't be gone, I only just got back to her and she couldn't keep fighting just a little longer to see me.**_ "WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT! ALICE" I shouted at her as I shook her pleading multiple times for her to wake up. I couldn't let her leave it was to soon, then it finally dawned on me that she was really gone

"Come on Jasper" Emmett said walking into the room with tears stained eyes. I shook my head no "no I can't leave she's going to wake up and where all going to be a family again she's just resting! Isn't that right babe your just taking a nap and when you wake up where going to go on a spontaneous trip anywhere you want. Maybe Paris you always liked Paris you always said 'If you have been to Paris once and only went to only one mall you would have been the happiest girl alive'" I said to her I knew she wasn't going to wake up but I couldn't let her go…

**Chapter 1**

1 year earlier

(Alice's POV)

"Jasper I am fine… I am just a little tired and have a little headache that's all, it will go away." I told my overprotective boyfriend. "I don't need a doctor to tell me I just need some rest and to keep drinking a lot of water" I told him again in an 'I-don't-want-to-be-her' tone. He had dragged me all the way to the hospital for something that I could cure myself. "I don't care you have been like this for a month and I think it's time we get you looked at" He replied in a 'don't-mess-with-me tone. "Ok…Ok anyway it's not like I can go anywhere you have the car keys remember" I told him in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah aren't you happy that I came and picked you up...Now you have to go where I want you to" he said flatly to me. "Yes Mum" I replied sarcastically to him. "You love me for it" He said leaning over towards me and kissing me on the lips.

He pulled back when he heard the doctor say "Alice Cullen". "Come on it's time for us to go in" Jasper said pulling me up as we walked to the doctor hand in hand.

"Hi I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen" Doctor Cullen said shaking mine and Jaspers hands. "So Alice what seems to be the problem?" He asked me going into the normal Doctor mode that all doctors go into. "Well I have been having headaches and been feeling tiredness for about… How long did you say Sweetie?" I asked turning to Jasper. "Ummm it started about a month ago now. But it has become very noticeable and worse for about a week, week and a half max. But Alice didn't want to go see anyone about it" Jasper told the doctor. "Show off" I mutter underneath my breath so no one could hear me.

"Ok… so Alice I am going to have to run a series of test to see what's going on, ok?" Doctor Cullen asked me. "Huh? ... It can't be that bad right cant you give me like some sleeping pills or something?" I asked him as Jasperentwined our hands together. "We will never know how bad it is until we do some test" He answered my question.

Doctor Cullen ran a bunch of test and I couldn't say that I was happy about it I was getting more and more tired by the second and it was only 2 in the afternoon. When was this going to end all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on my bed and go to sleep. "How much longer" I whispered to Jasper as we sat back into the seat in the waiting room while Dr Cullen looked over my test results. "It shouldn't be too much longer" Jasper whispered back as I layed my head on his shoulder, starting to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up I found myself in one of the hospital beds, one of the nurses must have said that I could stay in here. I looked to my right and say jasper sitting on one of the hospital chairs reading a Civil War book, which were his favorites. "Hey" I said to him my voice full of sleep. "Hey… you're awake" He said putting his book down and grabbing hold of my right hand. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing… you just fell asleep so they let me move you in here" Jasper replied leaning over me and kissing my forehead. "When can we go home" I asked him, as he pulled back and sat back down in his chair. "I am not sure Darlin, but everything's going to be ok" He told me placing a smile on his face.

"Lay with me?" I ended up asking him as I pleaded with my eyes as he looked up at my face. "Sure" he said as I moved over and he slid in next to me. I ended up drifting to sleep again with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next time, I looked at the clock in the room and saw it was 5:30. Great… I must have slept for a long time I thought as I turned around to come face to face with my beloved boyfriend. I quickly kissed his nose, which in turn cause him to stir and soon his eyes flashed open. "Sorry I woke you, you just looked so cute" I told him truthfully. "Hmmm…. Not as cute as you" was his reply as he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips which I immediately depend.

"How long was I out?" I asked him after we pulled apart. "Well since it is 5:40 now, you been out about 3 and a half hours now" he replied getting up from the bed and stretching. I could see his muscles flex through his shirt and he looked so hot. "Like what you see" Jasper asked me… Oh great he saw me staring at him. "Would I always?" I asked him as I also got up from the bed. "I don't know you tell me" He replied smirking. "Just shut up and kiss me" was my only reply as I walked over to him like a lioness stalking her prey. "Whatever you want" Jasper told me as he closed the distance between us and our lips joined together. I could feel him smile against my lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

We heard someone clear there throat and jasper and I quick pulled away to see Dr Cullen standing there. "Umm… sorry to interrupt but we need to take Alice to have a blood test. If that's ok" Dr Cullen asked. "Sure" I replied as we got led out of the room.

I kept rubbing my arm, man needles hurt but at least I will find out if something really bad is wrong with me. "Jazzy…" I asked. "Yeah" He answered. "Can you call my parents and tell them I might be late home because it's already 6:30" I asked him because the stupid lady that was suppose to take my blood had a lot of other people to take blood for so I had to wait. "Sure just give me a minute" Jazz said walking out of the room.

He came back in moment's later saying that he told my parents that I was staying with him for the night, which I happily agreed to. While we wait for Doctor Cullen to come back with my test results we just sat on the bed cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys sorry about this but no one will review my stories so I don't know if you guys like them.. Please review and tell me what you think...

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had a lot of stuff on like music camp. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope u enjoy and please review.

One hour later

My test results were in and I couldn't stop shaking… I was too scared to find out the results what if I was sick or what if I was fine and we had just wasted our time in coming here. We it was finally about to be known and I was so scared for the answer, the answer that would change my, no our life forever.

The room felt like it was getting smaller as Doctor Cullen pulled a slip of paper out of my file and the room grew silent. My grasp on Jaspers hand tightened as we waited for Carlisle to tell us the results, as my stomach started to flip and Carlisle started to speak. "Alice…" He held my name in the air for a few second and I just wanted to beat him with a baseball bat, forcing him to tell me if there was something wrong. "I'm sorry… there is a problem with you blood cell counts and the tests have come back positive for…" He stopped, all I could think about was 'what did I have' and hurry up and spit it out. "You have leukemia" he told me sympathetically. What… the world was spinning I was only 19 and I had a deadly cancer inside of me… this couldn't be happening not to me… I mean I was good in school, had all the right grades and now god was punishing me… why? "I'll leave you to alone" He told us and as he stepped out, closing the door behind him the tears started falling down my face.

Jaspers grip tightened on his hand as he wrapped his other arm around me as he whispered words of love and support to me. He whispered stuff like 'You're going to be through this' and 'we are going to get through this together'. But I didn't know what to think, all I could feel was sadness wash through me and all I could think was 'How was I going to tell my parents, brother and friends that I may die'.

I stood from the chair fast and pushed Jaspers hands away from me, what was going to happen to us now I thought as Jasper stood. I couldn't take it anymore, his looks of sadness and the way I felt, it was all too much and I feel to the ground sobbing. Everything was too hard I thought as Jasper sat on the floor next to me and hugged me close. "I… I…" I couldn't get the words out, my mouth was like I had just had cement shoved down it and I let out another sob. "Shhhh…" Jazz whispered as he began rocking me back and forth in his arms. "J…Jazz w…what ab…about all th…the th…things we said we…we were go…going to…to do to…together" I said in between sobs. "We will ne…never have k…kids or…or get mar…married or…or anything cause I…I'll be gone" I cried again. "Alice Shhhh… nothing's going to happen to you… I won't let it" Jazz told me rubbing his hand up and down my arms.

That night I didn't go home, I was to upset and after a long amount of persuading I was allowed to leave the hospital. I of course stayed at Jaspers but tomorrow I would be back in the hospital for them to explain what was going to happen next. I couldn't believe this was happening, it was like I was in some bizarre dream and all I wanted to do was wake up, but that never happened. When we got to his house we went straight upstairs and never came out. His parents must have thought it was wired for a girl so fun and loving, coming into their house with tears streaking down her face. As soon as we got in his room I curled up on his bed and couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat, drink, sleep or do anything I was to sad. I could tell that Jasper was starting to worry but what could I do when I was worried and scared myself. That night I did almost everything together with Jasper but I mainly just cried and cried and cried in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please review my story thank you for reading **_

**The next day**

**(Jasper's POV)**

I had watched her all night… the angel who still slept in my arms, had been tossing and turning all night. I knew she had a perfectly good reason to but it still made me worry. She had eventually gotten to sleep late, last night and she looked so beautiful as her eyes fluttered closed. I had watched been watching her sleep in my arms almost all night and she looked to cute as she did so, like the way she smiled, slightly in her sleep, the way she cuddled close to me and the way she snored ever so lightly made me think that everything that had happened didn't.

I looked down after a while to see that Alice was pressed tightly to my chest and I couldn't help but smile as I saw her eyes flutter just the tiniest little bit. I carefully and lightly stroked her hair, trying my hardest not to make my sleeping beauty. Her eyes lids ended up shooting open and she jumped up from a lying position, breathing heavily. "Ali… it's ok … it's ok … it's me" I whispered to her and she latched herself onto my t-shirt, which I had forgotten to take off last night. "Hey it's going to be alright" I told her, while wrapping my arms around her. "It was just a nightmare… your safe here with me" I told her again, kissing her forehead. "I… It fel…felt so rea…real" She told me in between sobs. "It's ok Darlin" I whisper in her ear and I could feel her shiver against me.

When she had calmed down enough to talk, I asked her "Do you want to talk about it?" "No" she whispered back quietly. "Ok… come on let's get something to eat" I told her, standing up and without warning I pulled her over my shoulder as she screamed with laughter. She giggled and started hitting my back as we started to go down the stairs towards the living room. "Put me down" She screamed and started kicking frantically. "Never" I yelled back at her with laughter in voice as we walked down the last step of the stairs. "Put me down" she screamed through her laughter, I of course didn't listen and continued on my quest to the kitchen with her on my shoulder kicking and screaming.

As we entered the kitchen I saw my parents standing at the bench talking quietly to one another. Alice was still screaming on my shoulder and my parents quickly turned around to see me standing there with her over my shoulder. "Uh…" Was all I could see as Alice's screams quietened? "Umm…" Was all I could say as they just stared at me? "Jazz… sweetie put me down" Alice said breaking the uncomfortable silence between us. "Oh right" I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her down my body so that she landed on the floor in front of me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she turned to face my parents. "So… What's going on?" My mother asked sweetly. "Umm nothing much" I replied to her, tightening my hold on Alice. "So what are you guys going to do today?" My father asked us. "Umm nothing much" Alice told them, not revelling that she had leukaemia. "Where just coming down for something to eat" I told my parents, loosening my grip on Alice's shoulders a little. "How about I make pancakes and I will call you down when they're ready ok" My mum told us. "Sure thanks mum" I told her, pulling away from Alice and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the room.

When we got to my room I had to ask "Why didn't you tell them what's going on?" I asked her. "Because I don't want to worry anyone about it" Alice told me, looking out the window. "But they need to know" I told Alice truthfully, walking over to her. "I know and I will tell them when I am ready to but for now I just want to enjoy everything without people worrying about me 24/7" She told me, talking my hand. "I promise I will tell them, just not right now" She told me as I pulled her into a bear hug. "Alice, Jasper foods ready" My mum shouted to us to come down. "Coming" I yelled back to her, turning to Alice. "Race you" She told me. "Ok, ready…set" I began. "Go" she shouted running out the door. "Hey no fair" I shouted, chasing after her.

After we ate we decided to go to her place and see her family. "Mum, Dad I'm home" Alice shouted as we stepped inside. "In the kitchen, sweetie" her mum called back to her. We approached the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table alone. "Hey" she said, getting up and walking over towards us. "What happened to you last night, you didn't call or anything and we were worried" she said, pulling Alice into her arms, hugging her tightly. Oh crap I forgot to call and tell them she was stay over; I mentally slapped myself over the head. "Oh right by the time we got back to my place my parents let her stay for tea, we must have fallen asleep watching a movie. Sorry" I told her, trying to cover Ali's sickness up. "It's okay now. As long as she's safe and well" her mother told us, pulling away from Alice. Yeah right she's not safe or well. Well she might be safe but she's defiantly not well I thought to myself.

"So what are you guys doing later?" her mother asked us. "Umm where going to see Bella" Alice quickly said as I quickly said "Going to the movies". "Crap I thought to myself. "So is it one or the other?" she asked confused. "What we meant to say is we're going to see Bella then going to the movies" Alice said sweetly, quickly covered up where we were really going. "Oh well that's nice" she told us. "I have to go see your father at work but I'll see you both later" She said hugging Alice and I quickly and then walked off. "You know you're going to have to tell them sometime and sooner is better than later" I told Alice, leaning against the kitchen door frame. "I know but not yet, I'll tell them when I am ready" She told me, walking over towards me. "I just need to sort out what's going on in my head first before I tell anyone else" She told me looking out the window. As quickly as she did this she was facing me again. "You won't tell anyone yet will you?" she asked, pleading with her eyes. "I promise Darlin I won't tell anyone unless you won't me to" I told her truthfully, walking the short distance towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "You should change so we can go to the doctors" I told her, remembering that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. "Yeah… I'll be right back" She told me, quickly running up the stairs.

I stood there waiting for her until something court my eye from the living room. I turned around and walked over to the fireplace. On top was a bunch of pictures of Alice and her brother from when they were little till now. I couldn't believe how much Alice had changed but as I picked up a picture of her when she was about 6 I couldn't help but feel dread. What would happen t her, what would happen to us? If she died I couldn't live with myself everything was going wrong. We were supposed to be together forever and as the thought of Alice dying filled my head, tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't know Alice was there until I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Jazz it's going to be okay" she assured me. "No what if… what if… you… you know died" I told her, as I sobbed quietly. "Jazz come on let's just see the doctor and he can tell us more" she told me, pulling me out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know it's been a long time and this is a short chapter but I've been really busy and over the next year I don't know how much I will be able to post because I have to focus on my studies.

Please review and thanks again

(Alice's POV)

As we stepped out of the car and into the parking lot, Fear decided to come out and play. I was as scared as we walked into the hospital hand in hand. Jasper signed me in and we sat in the waiting room, waiting for Doctor Cullen to call us in.

Soon enough our turn came as Doctor Cullen called "Alice Brandon".

We entered the room and sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"So Alice how are you feeling today?" he asked sweetly.

"As well as can be suspected" I replied to him, taking hold of Jasper's hand.

"Ok, so I think our best bet to stop the cancer from spreading is Chemotherapy" he told us.

"So that will stop the cancer?" Jazz asked him.

"It should, but you can get symptoms like your hair falling out and vomiting" he told us.

"What are the chances of it not working?" I had to ask him.

"Normally there is a 75% chance of success but, in your condition there's a 50/50 chance of the cancer spreading" he told us apologetically.

"If it doesn't work how long will I have to live?" I asked him, wanting to know how long I might be alive for.

"Alice…" Jasper said in disbelief turning towards me.

"Jazz... I n-need to k-know if I am going to do this" I cut him off with sadness in my stuttering voice.

"If the Chemo doesn't work you'll have a half a year, a year tops, depends on how lucky you are, you might have two" He told me truthfully.

"Oh..." I said looking down at mine and Jasper's intertwined hands. Jasper squeezed my hand as to comfort me as I looked up, a lone tear slowly slipped down my face.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes" he told us about to get up and walk out the door.

"No it doesn't m-matter can we come b-back and tell you our decision?" I asked him.

"Sure... How does next Monday sound, so you can have a real good think about it?" he asked us, "But I do recommend the treatment" he stated truthfully.

"Yeah will think about it, next Monday sounds good thank you Doc" Jasper told him with a nod as we left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I've been really busy with school a d stuff. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review it and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks **_

(Jasper's POV)

I watched her as we walked to the car and she seemed off with the fairies in thought. As I unlocked the door and opened the passenger door for Alice to get in she still seemed deep in thought. But who wouldn't be when you're told you have a 50% chance of living and a 50% chance of dying from cancer and you don't have long left, if Chemo doesn't work. I was struggling as it was but I couldn't imagine how my sweet, beloved Alice felt about it. She didn't want anyone to know which I thought was bizarre, wouldn't you want people to know you were sick and be around you and help you?

I quickly ran around the other side of the car and got in just as quick. I put the car in reverse and slowly pulled out of the hospital car park and away from a disaster that would always be with us.

I grabbed Alice's hand over the gear stick and squeezed it tightly. "Do you think we should tell people what is going on?" I asked her gently.

"No..." she said softly shaking her head, as a lone tear dripped down her soft, cream cheeks.

"Alice we have to tell someone soon" I told her truthfully

"I know... b-but I can't yet" she said even more softly like a dying man taking his last breath.

"Why Alice?" I asked pushing to get a real reason out of her. "Our families have to know so they can help"

"That's why I don't want to tell them" she said in a whisper which I almost didn't hear.

"You don't want our family or others to help you, us?" I asked her surprised

"No it's not that it's just..." she hesitated looking out the car window "I don't want their sympathy; I don't want them to look at me and treat me like I am different, when I'm still the same Alice I have always been" she whispered truthfully, another tear slipping down her cheeks.

"Alice..." I sighed "No one is going to think any different of you, believe me they will want to know" I told her truthfully, placing my hand on her knee.

"I know that they would really want to know because I would too" she whispered. "But..."

I cut her off "But nothing, they have a right to know Ali. There your, wait no our friends and family and they will want to help us".

"Okay fine then" she told me, turning to face me. "But can I tell them in my own way" she said picking my hand up from her knee and holding it.

"Yeah sure, but I want to be there" I told her, tightening my hold

"Sure"

(Alice's POV)

Jasper had called all my friends and family, or all the people that mattered most that had to know what was happing to me. My parents, oldest brother Emmett and older brother Edward were the first to arrive. Along with Emmett was his girlfriend/Jasper's sister and along with Edward was his girlfriend/my best friend Bella, last to arrive was Jasper parents who got stuck in traffic. Now that everyone was seated in our house, I had the sudden urge to run away and hide. If it hadn't been for Jasper holding me around the waist to make sure I didn't go anywhere, I would have run away.  
"We have something to tell you all" Jasper started "Well Alice does" he told them.

'Oh great thanks for the added pressure' I thought to myself.

"What is it Alice sweetheart?" my mother asked me.

"Oh god I don't know if I can tell you all at once" I told them, not answering my mother's question.

"You got to tell them sometime Darling" Jasper told me "And isn't it better to tell them all at once"

"I guess" I told him.

I took a deep breath before I told them "Ihavecancer, Imdying" I told them quickly.

"What?" Jasper's father asked, making me repeat it slowly.

"I have leukaemia, I'm dying" I told them, a tear falling down my face.

Everyone was speechless and looking at me as Jasper wrapped me up in a giant hug.

"Alice I..." my brother Emmett started

"I'm going for a lie down" I told them getting up and leaving the room to go upstairs to my bed.


End file.
